Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway
Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway was a section the article The Magical World of King's Quest in Interaction Fall 1992. It was included in the Inside the Chest. It expands on the earlier The World of King's Quest from the KQ5 Hint Book. Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway The chronicles of Daventry are retold, these centuries later, as the tales of "King's Quest." The first saga, known as "King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown," tells of a brave knight by the name of Sir Graham, who was the favored knight of Daventry's monarch, King Edward. One fine day, old King Edward, who was in poor health and had no heirs, called for his favorite knight. He told Sir Graham of his dilemma of having no one to inherit the throne should he die, which, he felt, would be soon. Sir Graham learned of the theft, long ago, of three treasures belonging to Daventry: a magic mirror, which foretold the future; a magic chest, always filled with gold coins; and a magic shield, which protects its bearer from all harm. King Edward had a solution to his problem of an inheritor to the throne: if Sir Graham could return the three lost treasures of Daventry, he would be crowned king after King Edward's death. Bravely, our hero took on the task, and after many adventures and tribulations, successfully returned the three lost treasures to his revered king. Soon thereafter, good King Edward died and Sir Graham was indeed crowned king of Daventry. The story of "King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne," begins several years later. Thanks to the return of the three lost treasures, and King Graham's excellent leadership, Daventry's future looked bright indeed. There was only one small problem: the king was lonely. He wished for a wife to bring him love and happiness. One day, through a vision in the magic mirror, King Graham learned of the plight of a beautiful girl imprisoned within a quartz tower in the faraway land of Kolyma. She seemed to be looking at him, calling for him. King Graham was impelled to go to her; to rescue her from her prison. After many adventures, King Graham made his way to Kolyma where he eventually discovered the tower on an enchanted isle and successfully rescued the lovely girl. As soon as he saw her, he fell instantly and deeply in love with her, and she with him. Her name was Valanice and she told him she had been imprisoned by a jealous witch. Upon returning home, King Graham and Valanice wed, and Valanice became queen of Daventry. The third King's Quest, "To Heir is Human," tells of the birth of twins one year later; a dark-haired boy, Alexander, and a golden-haired girl, Rosella. Six months after their birth, Alexander was kidnapped from the nursery at night by an unseen interloper. Every inch of Daventry was searched, but he had disappeared without a trace. Eighteen years later, in the land of Llewdor, an unhappy lad named Gwydion was searching desperately for a way of escaping the slavery forced upon him by the evil wizard Manannan. The boy knew not from whence he came; all he knew was that he lived his entire life with the cruel wizard. But by learning magic on the sly, Gwydion was eventually able to overcome Manannan by turning him into a black cat. Unfortunately the "cat" vowed to someday, somehow, seek revenge. During his subsequent travels, Gwydion learned his true identity; that he was really Prince Alexander of Daventry. With this news, Alexander was eager to find his way there. Once in Daventry, after a long journey, he learned that a terrible dragon had been terrorizing the kingdom for years. But by using his fledgling magical skills he was able to overpower it, and save his captive sister Rosella in the process. From there, the two went home to a joyful reunion with their parents. The saga of "King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella," begins where King's Quest III" leaves off. As the whole family was rejoicing in the return of Alexander and Rosella, King Graham was suddenly stricken with a severe heart attack. Doubling up in pain, he then fell to the floor while his shocked family rushed to his aid. As King Graham lay upon his bed, near death, his distraught daughter consulted her father's magic mirror for guidance. As Rosella tearfully gazed into it, a vision of a beautiful appeared and spoke to her. The fairy told of a magical healing fruit which grew in the distant land of Tamir -- but there was a catch! The fairy needed Rosella to do something for her first. Would she agree? Of course! Anything for her dear father! At that, Rosella was then magically transported to the balmy land of Tamir. Upon arrival, Rosella was informed by the fairy -- Genesta, she learned -- of her task; to return the fairy's talisman from her archenemy, the evil fairy Lolotte. Without it, Genesta would soon die. Rosella's tasks were thus set. Not only must she save her father by acquiring a magical fruit, but she must also save the life of Genesta by obtaining a talisman from an evil fairy! Of course our girl, being very resourceful, managed to successfully complete tasks, and save the lives of both. The fifth King's Quest continues the saga after the return of Rosella from the land of Tamir. In "Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder," King Graham's family was kidnapped by the evil wizard Mordack and imprisoned inside of a glass bottle. This was done in revenge for Alexander having turned his brother Manannan into a cat sometime back. King Graham enlisted the aid of a know-it-all owl named Cedric, and Cedric's kind master, the wizard Crispin, to help journey across the land of Serenia to Mordack's island stronghold, where Graham's family was kept hostage. After confronting Mordack, and beating him at his own game, King Graham, was able to rescue not only his family, but a beautiful, raven-haired girl who was also a captive of Mordack's. Upon introductions, King Graham and his family learned that the beautiful girl hailed from the Land of the Green Isles, and that her name was Princess Cassima. Alexander was immediately captivated by her, and asked permission to visit her in her home kingdom. Readily, she agreed, as she was also intrigued by Alexander. And so, with magical help of the good wizard Crispin, everyone was transported home safe and sound. And the saga continues in "King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow..." Behind the scenes This article is similar to The World of King's Quest, including the reference to KQ2 taking place several years after KQ1, the birth of the twins taking place one year after KQ2, Alexander being kidnapped six months after his birth, and KQ3 taking place when Alexander is eighteen. It takes it further by giving an additional synopsis for the events of KQ5. Additionally it places events of King's Quest as having occured some centuries in the past (of Earth's history). ;1 GC :KQ1 (spring) ;? GC ('several years later') :KQ2 ;(? + 1) GC :The twins are born. ;(? + 1 GC + six months) GC ('about six months later') :Alexander is kidnapped. ;(? + 1 + six months + 18) GC(19 years plus six months; roughly twenty years) :KQ3 ;(? + 1 + six months +18 + centuries) GC/1992 The article makes reference to the chronicles of Daventry, a term used in the Companion. Category:Magazine articles Category:Game summaries Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:KQ6 timeline Category:KQ5 timeline Category:Anniversary timeline Category:Inside the Chest